A Exceção que move nossos Destinos
by Juh Higurashi
Summary: CANCELLED: Treinadas a vida inteira para um único objetivo, Rin, Kagome e Sango Vêem-se fninalmente cara a cara com seus desafios... A liga das Sombras ressurgiu, e trás consigo três meninas que prometem abalar as estruturas da Universidade Shikon no Tama, dar uma lição em certos garotos que andam irritando-as e arranjar um tempo para destruir sua maior ameaça... A família Taisho.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá ninhos! Então, essa Fic é pra ser algo meio... Bem, comédia, sabe! O chamado ficou um pouco tenso, mas é porque eu adoro um bom draminha para temperar minha vidinha monótona (¬¬')... Enfim... É apenas uma ideia que quero ver se vai dar certo, logo posto o capítulo um... Por favor, mandem sua opinião para saber se gostaram! Muito obrigada, e boa leitura-super-curta.**

**-#-**

PROLOGO

**A vida é uma coisa engraçada quando se está à margem da sociedade...**

_- Que raios está fazendo Kagome? Era pra ter virado a duas ruas atrás! – meu desespero parecia não surtir muito efeito sobre ela._

_- Ah! Nós viramos na próxima... Opa! Mão única! – ela sorriu amarelo daquele jeito que prenuncia um desastre._

_- Kami! Estamos perdidas! – Rin choramingou, se jogando sobre Ka..._

**Te dizem todos os dias que você está fazendo a coisa certa, que esse é o seu destino... Que está salvando vidas...**

_- Kagome a árvore! – ouvi Sango gritando ao meu lado._

_- O que... Ah! – mas então já era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa..._

_Tudo se tornou branco ao meu redor, enquanto sentia algo quente escorrer pela minha testa..._

**Mas então aparece algo em seu caminho e muda tudo o que você acredita... O que fazer quando aquele que deve matar se torna seu melhor amigo, seu anjo da guarda...? O que fazer quando o certo... Parece tão errado?**

_- O... Onde é que eu estou? – perguntei esfregando os olhos, enquanto procurava por Sango e Kagome no quarto fechado... Mas aparentemente estávamos sós... Apenas eu e ele..._

_- Está na mansão Taisho – _ele_ disse naquele seu tom frio, fazendo um arrepio percorrer minha espinha... Pera, ele disse Taisho?_

_- O que... O que disse? – perguntei... Não poderia ser verdade! Ele precisava estar brincando!_

_- Está em minha casa... Na mansão dos Taisho... Rin._

_-#-_

_- Ah, Houshi safado! Saia daqui agora! – gritei enquanto sentia meu rosto corar, espalmando minha mão em seu rosto, uma marca que poderia passar por uma tatuagem._

_- Ai! – Exclamou esfregando o rosto – Sango... Que mão pesada você tem..._

_- Se falar qualquer coisa sobre olhos grandes ou boca larga considere sua linhagem acabada houshi – sibilei fechando as mãos em punhos, antes de chutar uma __pedra e empurrá-lo para que saísse da minha frente._

_-#-_

_- Quem é você para falar mal dela? – exclamei, cruzando os braços._

_- A culpa não é minha Bruxa, se sua irmã é uma chorona!_

_- Melhor do que ter de aguentar um iceberg a tiracolo!_

_- É de mim que estão falando? – seu tom arrogante começava a me tirar do sério._

_- Está vendo qualquer outra pedra de gelo ambulante por aqui? – ouvi Rin exclamar vermelha de raiva._

_Havia acontecido alguma coisa... E eu iria descobrir._

**Chega uma hora em que todas as verdades encrustadas em seu cérebro são postas a prova... Trazem a exceção. Mas será que é certo confiar na exceção? Conseguiria algum dia renegar tudo pelo qual lutei, todos esses anos, em favor de uma única pessoa... Em favor de meu próprio coração?**

_- Ah! Senhora Izayoi, não precisa se incomodar não, a gente já estava de saída! – exclamei farejando o ar ao meu redor, sentindo Rin e Sango tensas às minhas costas... Aquela mulher era humana... Seria verdade, ou era apenas mais uma armadilha?_

_- A meninas, pra que a pressa? É tão raro receber visitas aqui... Acredito que sabem como viver apenas com homens pode ser... Difícil? – piscou um olho terminando o café._

_- Ei mãe! – ele exclamou, o que me fez arregalar os olhos... Isso não poderia ser possível... Havia algo de errado..._

_Ela, ela era humana!_

**O pior de tudo, é ver o seu mundo desmoronando... Quando tudo parecia estar indo pelo caminho certo, e todos os sacrifícios que você fez servem como compensação pelo bem maior, agora não passam de fraquezas sem sentido, solapando nossa coragem e lembrando-nos do quão humanos, errôneos e frágeis somos...**

_- O que estava pensando Rin? – Sango exclamou enquanto corria do banheiro apenas de toalha, os olhos em brasa._

_- Han? – perguntei inclinando a cabeça para o lado._

_- VOCÊ SE ESQUECEU DE PAGAR A CONTA DE LUZ DE NOVO?_

_Ah, então era por isso!_

**Por fim, há sempre dois caminhos a seguir... O seguro, que te mantem na doce linha de conforto com a qual se acostumou e sente-se segura, e a outra, que desafia tudo que conheceu, todas as suas razões e provavelmente vai te tirar o chão... Para quem sabe leva-la a algo maior... Valerão a pena os riscos? Será que devemos pagar o preço do incerto, antes que seja tarde de mais...?**

_- Meninas eu... Eu não posso mais, não posso esconder isso dele! – Rin jogou-se sobre a cama, massageando as temporas._

_- Rin, não podemos! – Kagome argumentou, sentando-se no chão ao pé da cama – e o nosso juramento...?_

_- Que juramento Kagome? Será que faz algum sentido agora, depois de tudo o que aconteceu? – Sango entrou no quarto, trazendo três xícaras de chocolate quente sobre uma bandeja, enquanto deitava ao lado de Rin._

_- Tá... – Kagome concordou relutante – mas tenho que admitir que há algo de bom nisso tudo._

_- O que? – perguntaram em uníssono._

_- Vou poder dizer umas boas verdades para aquele idiota do Naraku!_

* * *

**Previa capítulo UM**

- Com esses foram quantos mesmo? - perguntei trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, minhas mãos coçando por debaixo das luvas feitas com malha de ferro.

- Parei de contar... Não parecia fazer mais sentido...

-#-

- O que? - exclamei, um arrepio percorrendo minha coluna - vai nos mandar para o Japão novmente? - aquilo não fazia sentido.

- Vocês tem deveres para serem cumpridos na Terra do Sol Nascente - foram as únicas palavras que ouvimos dele.

-#-

- Ai, olha por onde anda! - comecei a reclamar, antes de voltar meus olhos para cima e encontrar um enorme albino, com uma meia lua no meio da testa, a me encarar.

- Tenha mais cuidado... NOvata - seu tom foi tão seco e superior que não pude deixar de me perguntar de que família de mauricinhos ele era.

-#-

- Ai! Era minha blusa favorita! - exclamei, olhando o roxo da uva escorrendo por minha camiseta, até poucos minutos atrás, tão alva quanto uma nuvem.

- Devia ter olhado para frente, e não tentando falar ao telefone e andar ao mesmo tempo! - ele contraatacou, jogando um copo vazio no lixo.

- Seria muito mais simples pedir desculpas! - exclamei um tanto irritada.

- Seria muito mais _simples_ - a palavra saiu em um sibilo - você se ater ao número de atividades que se cérebro consegue processar por vez...

Não sabia se havia entendido direito, mas aquilo... Aquilo na voz dele era _sarcasmo_? ora, mas eu não deixaria isso barato.

-#-

- Primeiro dia de aula, e encontro em minha sala, três de meus melhores alunos - pude ver os garotos abaixando a cabeça sob o olhar do diretor - e três alunas novas... - agora entendi por que eles abaixaram a cabeça!

**-#-**

**E ai gente, gostaram? Acham que eu devo continuar? Se tiverem gostado, postarei o primeiro capítulo o mais rápido possível... E posso prometer uma coisa... Haverá confusão de sobra para manter os seis ocupados! Até breve!**


	2. 1-Bem vindas à Tóquio!

**Olaaaa! Essa foi bem rápida! Então gente... Espero que estejam gostando da fic... E que ela não esteja ficando tão dramática quanto eu acho que está XD... Tenho uma certa inclinação para escrever coisas tristes...**

**Enfim, boa Leitura! Eu gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo, e espero que também se divirtam lendo - principalmente o final, que é a parte que mais gostei!**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**BEM VINDAS À TÓQUIO!**

KAGOME'S POV

- Sango pela última vez... ACORDE E AJUDE RIN COM ISSO! – exclamei já um tanto irritada, desviando os olhos da estrada por alguns segundos apenas para fuzilar minha amiga quase em coma esparramada no banco de trás.

Estávamos a tanto tempo trancadas naquele carro que comecei a me perguntar se não estaríamos andando em círculos! É bem verdade que o Mestre havia nos dado todos os mapas e orientações das quais iriamos precisar, mas mesmo assim... Não podia imaginar que seria tão longa... E vazia! Do lado de fora, tudo era cinza: o céu da madrugada repleto de pequenas nuvens, a lua minguante muito longe, baixa no céu, tornando-se difícil de enxergar... as árvores secas nas margens da estrada, um pequeno lago que corria ali perto... Tudo parecia morto, como se uma terrível estiagem houvesse destruído aquele lugar.

- O que quer que eu faça Kagome? – ela exclamou finalmente desperta, esfregando os olhos – Eu mal sei ler em Japonês! – disse exagerando um pouco.

- Nisso tenho que concordar com ela Kah – Rin comentou enquanto ajeitava os olhos prateados na ponte do nariz, lançando-me um olhar de quem se diverte. Ela era bem diferente de mim e Sango... Seus cabelos muito lisos e divididos ao meio desciam levemente apenas até seus ombros, tão negros como uma noite sem lua, onde encontravam-se com uma jaqueta de moletom rosa-bebê. Sua pele era pálida e os traços suaves, contrastando com os grandes olhos negros por trás de aros prateados, feitos por duas fitas entrelaçadas que compunham toda a armação.

Sango, ao contrario, tinha a pele um tanto queimada do sol, os cabelos castanhos claros longos e lisos, presos sempre num rabo alto, uma franja bem aparada tapando toda sua testa. Os olhos, bem mais claros que os de Rin, eram de um castanho esverdeado, ficando ainda mais claros quando estava com raiva ou nervosa.

E eu? Bem, nada de muito diferente, na verdade... Minha pele é ridiculamente pálida e meus cabelos são tão negros quanto os de minha amiga, embora sejam bem compridos, caindo até a cintura em leves ondas, com poucos cachos nas pontas. Gosto de deixar uma franja de lado repicada, acho que combina com meus olhos chocolate...

Movi levemente meus ombros para trás e senti meus músculos doloridos por ficar sempre na mesma posição. Eu dirigia distraidamente, enquanto conversava com as garotas. Rin estava ao meu lado, no banco do passageiro, enquanto Sango metia a cabeça no espaço entre nós duas e tagarelava animadamente. Pelo menos até algumas horas atrás... Quanto a mim, eu queria dormir um pouco! Mas Sango não havia passado em seu teste de motorista, e Rin tinha pavor de direção, desde o acidente... Desse modo, ficou decidido que eu seria a motorista, enquanto Akashima – a mais inteligente de nós três – iria apontar o caminho... E a San... Bem, tentaria nos manter acordada durante todo o percurso!

- Ei! – ouvi a mesma exclamando um tanto aborrecida – eu estava brincando!

- Ah... Bem, eu não estava – Rin comentou malignamente, enquanto nós duas começávamos a rir de maneira desenfreada.

Já passavam-se das cinco e meia da manhã e ainda não tínhamos conseguido chegar a Tóquio. Nossa viajem começara bem cedo, a Sango tem a mania de acordar com os pássaros e praticar um pouco, e Rin quase nunca acorda antes do meio dia... O consenso foi complicado de ser atingido, quer dizer, é óbvio que nenhuma queria ceder... Principalmente porque nossa vontade nunca fora ir a Tóquio... Voltar para nossa antiga casa...

- Ora, me de logo esse mapa! – ouvi apenas Rin reclamando ao meu lado, quando o mapa foi tomado de suas mãos – deixe-me ver... – e novamente ficamos em silêncio, enquanto as rodas velozes comiam cada vez mais quilômetros que passavam indistintos por nós.

Sem muito o que fazer, comecei a repassar os acontecidos até ali, quer dizer, minha vida deu um reviravolta grande demais nas últimas trinta e seis horas. Antes disso, eu tinha um namorado, Kouga, e estávamos nos preparando para vivermos juntos em Londres, durante o período da faculdade. Eu não assim tão esperta quanto Rin – o que as duas adoram me lembrar – mas havia conseguido uma transferência para fazer meu segundo ano de Engenharia Química em Cambridge... Havia terminado meu treinamento e estava pronta para dar adeus à liga... Pronta para finalmente tentar seguir em frente... Mas então tudo mudou, Kouga e eu nunca mais iriamos ficar juntos... Fui forçada a abrir mão de minha vaga na faculdade... E recebi uma nova missão.

- Kagome... KAGOME! – finalmente ouvi que Sango chamava meu nome com certo desespero.

- O que foi? – perguntei, chacoalhando a cabeça ainda distraída.

- Kah-chan, o freio! – Rin quase gritou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me olhar para o velocímetro... O que pode não ter sido a melhor ideia de todas.

- O que vocês... Ah! Kami... – gritei enquanto fazia o carro dar uma guinada, puxando o freio de mão.

As rodas deslizaram ainda alguns metros sobre o asfalto antes de pararem totalmente, deixando-nos estáticas sem coragem de falar nada.

Pelo menos por algum tempo.

- O que... Você... Estava _tentando_? – a de cabelos compridos gritou, quase me deixando surda com a potência de sua voz – Queria nos _matar_ Kagome? Boas noticias... Você quase conseguiu! – ela estava realmente descompensada... Será que havia algum psiquiatra por ali?

- Quer se acalmar Sango? Não aconteceu Nada! – exclamei cançada, enquanto reclinada a cabeça sobre o volante, o coração ainda batendo fortemente contra o peito.

- Mas...

- Por favor gente! – Rin chamou, ligando a luz do carro e iluminando o interior do veículo, fazendo com que meus olhos ardessem na claridade repentina.

- Tá, tá... – San grunhiu, me fazendo suspirar, antes de levantar a cabeça para encará-la – só vamos logo certo? Essa viagem está me matando...

_Você não é a única_... Lamuriei-me antes de tornar a ligar o carro.

_Vai dar tudo certo Kah_... Ouvi uma voz em minha cabeça, e tinha certeza que não era a minha.

_Rin_! Exclamei em pensamento, voltando o canto dos olhos para ela, _a quanto tempo está aqui?_

_Não muito..._ ela deu de ombros, fitando o espaço a frente. _Só queria saber se estava bem_!

Eu na verdade não gostava quando Rin invadia minha mente... Mas as palavras dela eram tão sinceras, me passavam toda sua preocupação.. Era difícil brigar com ela por causa daquilo. A menos, é claro, que você fosse a San... Se bem que, sendo ela, é fácil brigar com qualquer um!

_Estou bem, só preciso... Pensar um pouco..._ comentei contendo um bocejo, antes de senti-la deslizando para fora da minha mente, compreendendo meu pedido. Novamente ficamos em silêncio, e desta vez, não pude evitar relembrar tudo que havia acontecido, tentando entender como havíamos concordado com aquela viajem maluca!

**36 HORAS ATRÁS**

-UARGH pra você também sua coisa mais sem graça! – Sango gritava enquanto corria atrás de um enorme gato youkai, se embrenhando dentro da floresta, seus cabelos agora prateados brilhando enquanto os olhos brancos – sem íris ou pupila – se estreitavam e um raio ribombava no céu. As orelhas ficaram pontudas e os caninos cresceram.

- SANGO! – gritei, enquanto ela deixava a mim e a Rin sozinhas, cercadas por no mínimo uns quinze demônios – SANGO NÃO! É UMA ARMADILHA...!

Mas ela já estava longe demais para ouvir minha voz. Fechei a cara olhando para os monstros enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito. Aquilo estava sendo pior do que havíamos imaginado. Quando o Mestre disse "apenas uma última missão" achei que ele estivesse falando de algo mais... Não sei... Emocionante? Quer dizer, depois que você passou basicamente toda sua vida lutando contra esse tipo de anomalia, as coisas começam a perder a graça... Pelo menos quando conseguimos fazer tudo sem maiores imprevistos... Ah, mas é claro que a Sango _tinha_ que se irritar com aquele bicho! Não pode esperar para se transformar conosco... Não!

Meus olhos começaram a arder e minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos, as unhas cravadas nas palmas quase arrancando sangue... Se ela aparecesse ali agora...

- Ahn... Kah, sem querer interromper... A, ahn, surra mental que sei que esta dando na San agora – virei-me lentamente para ela, tentando amenizar meu mal humor o que, pela sua cara, tive certeza que não havia dado certo – mas, nós estamos com problemas... – sussurrou, a voz um tanto trêmula.

- Problemas? – perguntei, minha voz mais grossa, perigosa, quase dual... Eu estava tentando, eu juro que estava tentando não me transformar naquela hora, mas a partida de Kouga na noite anterior em uma missão "ultra-secreta" estava me tirando o sono... – eles não são problema nenhum...

Então uma única faixa de escuridão tomou o céu, como se ele houvesse sido dividido em dois, um com a grande lua cheia prateada... E outro com a lua negra, a lua dos espíritos... Senti aquele conhecido formigamento enquanto sentia as mudanças mais do que via...

Meus cabelos ganhavam um tom negro quase azulado, a pele tão pálida quanto o gelo, fria... Como se perdesse qualquer pulsação... Minhas unhas cresceram, tornando-se quase garras, a pupila cresceu, tomando meus olhos e transformando-os em fendas negras, agora estreitas pela minha irritação. Meus caninos cresceram, como os de San e as orelhas tornaram-se finas na ponta, como as de um elfo.

- Espírito... – sussurrei naquela voz que até hoje me apavora, e senti a presença dele ao meu redor... Pronto para a ação.

- Ka! – Rin exclamou irritada – podia pelo menos ter avisado que ia mudar né?

- Isso teria feito alguma diferença Rin? – preguntei cruzando os braços, passando a língua pelos dentes afiados distraída, enquanto esperava uma resposta.

- Sim! Eu sou _sempre_ a última! Vocês... Vocês _não pensam!_ – sua irritação crescia a cada momento, enquanto continuava a falar, esquecendo-se do perigo a sua volta – são _tão_ impulsivas... Sempre correndo atrás do perigo ! Urgh! Todas as vezes sobra para mim, não é?

- Eu não estou... – comecei a falar bem lentamente, um tanto receosa com aquele ataque súbito. Tentei insistentemente compreender sua linha de raciocínio – o que acabou por abrandar um pouco minhas emoções – mas não tive qualquer êxito em nenhuma de minhas tentativas.

- Ah não, pois deixe-me ser clara! – e então ela fez algo que eu _detesto_, um poder que Rin quase nunca usa. Estendeu os braços, um para cada lado do corpo, as palmas para frente, enquanto abaixava a cabeça e abria a boca lentamente...

- Ai – resmunguei já tapando os ouvidos.

Mas não fui rápida suficiente... Logo um barulho oco, daqueles tão altos que a gente não consegue ouvir nada, sente apenas a pressão dura contra nossos tímpanos, me atingiu, lançando um pedido imediato e claro.

Comecei a sentir meus músculos amolecendo e meus olhos formigando... A transformação havia passado, e eu tinha certeza que e poucos minutos Sango estaria conosco... Não mais feliz do que eu. Observei a grande clareira onde estávamos, a alguns quilômetros de uma pequena cidade rural, onde ficavam as habitações mais próximas... Agora, havia uma lua minguante no céu escuro, enquanto um vento frio nos assoitava impiedosamente, do mesmo modo que vergava as tantas árvores ao redor, salgueiros, ciprestes, sabugueiros, azevinhos, pinheiros, mognos, todos tão velhos quanto a própria terra... E emergindo de um deles, arrancando alguns galhos da roupa e dos cabelos negros, vinha San, os olhos flamejando, enquanto caminhava até nós.

- Rin... – disse com falsa calma – o que... você... estava PENSANDO? EU ESTAVA EM PLENO VOO SABIA? DESPENQUEI DE ALGUNS ANDARES! – começou a avolumar-se sobre ela, até que voltou-se para mim, fazendo-me recuar – e você...? Sua... Sua... Urgh! Por que não a impediu? – ela encostou um dedo acusadoramente para mim, como se fosse cúmplice num crime.

- Anh? – exclamei – e você queria que eu fizesse o que? – perguntei incrédula, minha raiva começando a voltar – me jogasse sobre Rin e prendesse seus pés e seus braços enquanto enchia a boca de grama? – depois que terminei de gritar... Até que a ideia não parecia tão ruim...

- Por que não fez isso mesmo...? – San perguntou coçando o queixo, como se realmente estivesse considerando a ideia para eventos futuros.

- Ei! Vocês estão falando de mim sabia? Ainda estou aqui! – ela reclamou se aproximando.

- Não! Você perdeu qualquer direito a se pronunciar depois que emitiu seu sonar! – a de cabelos longos estreitou os olhos em sua direção, mostrando-lhe os dentes, quase como um lobo.

- Ah claro! Vamos deixar duas _malucas_ a solta! – ela gritou – era só ter agradecido!

- Eu tinha tudo sobre controle! – me defendi. Quer dizer, as vezes eu me excedia um pouco quando usava minha transformação total... Mas aquele não seria o caso! Eu estava em posse de minhas faculdades e era perfeitamente capaz de manter tudo dentro dos limites!

- Ah, claro! – ela contra atacou, os cabelos curtos se eriçando – como da última vez, quando...

- Uargh! – ouvimos um monstro interromper-nos.

- CALADO! – gritamos juntas, fazendo-o recuar com uma cara que lembraria muito confusão... Se ele fosse humano, e não uma espécie de Jacaré gigante pronto para nos matar.

- Poderia ser menos inconveniente? – San cruzou os braços, e cuspiu para ele.

- Não percebeu que estamos no meio de um problema... Bem, familiar? – Rin exclamou, já irritada.

Eu estava pronta para retomar a discussão quando o Youkai que San estava perseguindo apareceu, urrando e correndo em nossa direção. Aquilo pareceu ter um efeito despertador para os outros demônios, que urraram em resposta e jogaram-se sobre nós. Vi minhas amigas rolarem os olhos com tédio, enquanto nos preparávamos para a investida. Não percebi o que elas faziam, simplesmente saquei meu arco e flecha e corri para o alto de uma árvore, de onde poderia acertar alguns monstros sem maiores problemas.

Eu havia abatido um ou dois com minhas flechas espirituais, antes de sentir uma patada no ombro direito, me desiquilibrando... O chão estava cada vez mais próximo, até que encontrou-se contra meu corpo, tirando o ar de meus pulmões. Tentei puxar o ar rapidamente, afastando a zonzeira de minha cabeça, nublando as árvores ao redor, tendo menos que alguns segundos para rolar de lado, antes de um enorme youkai, metade onça metade humano, caia ao meio lado, o corpo malhado como o de qualquer outra pessoa...

Tentei desesperadamente alcançar minhas flechas, mas elas estavam partidas ao meio... Droga!

Levantei-me sem muito esforço e tirei uma faca curta de dois gumes da cintura, apontando-a para meu adversário... Ele simplesmente mostrou-me as presas, o pelo eriçado e as garras a mostra... Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos antes de, sem aviso aparente, chocarmos nossos corpos, faca contra unhas...

Tentei acerta-lo debaixo do braço, mas ele foi mais rápido e recuou, tentando em seguida me dar uma rasteira. Pulei o mais rápido que consegui, impulsionando meu corpo sobre o dele e cortando-o no ombro. O garoto olhou furioso para mim e avançou novamente... Encarei-o em pleno pulo... Mas não estava preparada para sua estratégia. Ao invés de atingir-me pela frente, fingiu que atacava e aterrissou às minhas costas, cravando os dentes em meu ombro esquerdo, que ainda estava bom.

Um grito de dor saiu por meus lábios, logo se perdendo entre os sons da batalha, e então joguei minhas costas contra o chão, caindo em cima do monstro, tentando acerta-lo do lado enquanto rolávamos pela grama, deixando marcas de sangue pelo caminho.

Consegui finalmente acertá-lo, fazendo com que suas mandíbulas afrouxassem e com um puxão forte – não menos doloroso do que a própria mordida – eu conseguisse sair dali. De pé novamente, jogamo-nos um contra o outro... Tentei soca-lo e ele quase arranhou meu rosto, o que consegui evitar num último momento, até que algo forte chocou-se contra meu pulmões, tirando-lhes todo o ar enquanto eu caía novamente no chão. As duas pancadas quase foram demais... Eu não conseguia voltar a respirar... O ar não era suficiente! Então o garoto correu... Estava vindo até mim... Ele saltou, pronto para abocanhar meu pescoço... Agora não havia como ele fugir... Puxei minha faca e, um pouco antes de ele aterrissar, consegui fincar minha faca em seu peito...

Ficamos os dois parados, ele com as unhas a mostra, tentando me arranhar e eu enfiando a faca cada vez mais fundo... Até que nós dois paramos, e ele se desfez em cinzas...

Suspirei com alívio, enquanto percebia que restavam poucos mais vivos... Fui ate minha mochila e peguei mais algumas flechas, liquidando, não sem alguns xingamentos pelas dores nos ombros, os restantes.

Olhei para as meninas, nós três resfolegando, enquanto abríamos caminho entre alguns corpos e muito pó, indo de encontro a um fox preto, discretamente escondido entre as árvore.

- Com esses foram quantos mesmo? - perguntei trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, minhas mãos coçando por debaixo das luvas feitas com malha de ferro, sem muita vontade de voltar ao dojo.

- Parei de contar... Não parecia fazer mais sentido... – Sango resmungou, abrindo a porta de trás e fechando-a atrás de si com um estrondo.

Olhei para Rin e dei de ombros tragicamente, o que me fez conter um gemido. Ela pareceu notar mas quando ia falar alguma coisa levantei minha mão direita em sinal de protesto, parando-a antes que começasse a ladainha.

- Rin por favor... Espere estarmos de banho tomado e sem toda essa gosma-de-monstro sobre nós antes de começar o sermão. – ela me olhou um pouco irritada antes de começar a rir e vir me dar um abraço, me dando tapinhas "carinhosos" sobre meu ombro direito...

Preciso falar com San... Ela corrompeu Rin, ou finalmente ensinou-a o conceito de vingança...

- Se você diz... – ela resmungou lançando-me um olhar um tanto maligno antes de entrar no carro... Que legal, duas contra uma! Isso é realmente bem justo!

**31 HORAS ATRÁS**

- Aaai! – resmunguei enquanto Rin passava um preparado de ervas em meu ombro quase infeccionado.

- Fique quieta Kagome Higurashi! – ela exclamou puxando meu braço de maneira impositiva – eu preciso terminar isso aqui logo!

- Ah, certo... – continuei penteando meus cabelos molhados com a outra mão – Sango ainda está no banho? – perguntei, olhando relógio com algum espanto.

- Hun! – Rin fez um bico indignado, como se estivesse sendo injustiçada, enquanto eu prestava mais atenção no barulho da água caindo do chuveiro.

Nós estávamos em nosso quarto, dentro do complexo da Liga das sombras em um vilarejo do extremo leste Russo, divisa com o Japão... Era um pequeno cômodo com paredes cor de madeira e um teto branco alto, dando a impressão de que era maior do que realmente é. Havia, do lado esquerdo, uma enorme janela no estilo gregoriano, com grandes cortinas presas dos lados, emoldurando então a lua alta no céu. Do lado de fora, estava o jardim dos fundos, cercado pela grande amurada que protegia todo o perímetro. Podia-se ainda observar grandes árvores aqui e ali, uma fonte de mármore no meio, com um anjo cujos braços estavam baixos e as palmas para frente, das quais jorrava água. Suas asa, abertas e imponentes, também soltavam pequenos jatos. Além disso, haviam vários bancos aqui e ali. Voltando ao quarto... abaixo da janela estava minha cama, na parede oposta a de Sango. À frente estava a porta do banheiro – com um grande chuveiro de água quente e uma pequena banheira – e na parede contraria, a cama de Rin. Agora a pergunta: e os guarda-roupas? Bem, nós treinamos a maior parte do tempo, quase não temos roupas e raramente saímos socialmente... Tudo o que temos cabe num baú, aos pés de cada cama.

Vivi quase minha vida inteira naquele quarto... Não queria ser muito dramática, mas enfim... Foi ali que chorei, que senti falta dos meus pais... Mal lembro deles hoje em dia... Foi ali que conheci as meninas... Que me apaixonei por Kouga... Aquele pequeno quarto, aquele baú, a janela... Eram tudo o que eu conhecia como sendo um lar.

Infelizmente, por termos ficado um certo tempo fora em nossa última missão, ele estava com um cheiro um tanto insuportável de lugar fechado, pó e ácaros que fazia meu nariz coçar. As camas estavam arrumadas, nossas malas estavam jogadas no chão, onde transbordavam todos os tipos de coisa que se possa imaginar.

- Mas ela está demorando _demais..._ – resmunguei novamente, enquanto recolocava minha blusa preta, com um dragão vermelho desenhado na frente e sentava em minha cama, massageando os braços distraída.

- Ei! – Sango apareceu, apenas de toalha à nossa frente, seus olhos presos numa expressão irritadiça – eu estou ouvindo sabia!

- Que bom – afirmei, com um pequeno sorriso – agora pode começar a enrolar menos no chuveiro! Ou então lá vamos nós de novo ter aquela conversinha com o Mestre sobre corte de gastos...

- Não vai haver conversinha! – San argumentou convicta – esta é minha última noite aqui... E então, _Asta la Vista baby!_ – cantarolou animadamente enquanto começava a passar alguns analgésicos nos hematomas e cuidar de um corte particularmente feio em seu antebraço.

- Você vai pra onde mesmo? – Rin perguntou inocentemente, penteando os cabelos em frente a um pequeno espelho que tinha desde que chegara ali.

- Eu... Eu vou para o Brasil! – sorriu sonhadora – quero tentar achar meus pais... Ou pelo menos alguém da minha família!

- Mas e a universidade? – argumentou a de cabelos curtinhos, um olhar interrogativo pairando em seu rosto claro.

- Lá tem uma das melhores universidades do mundo Rin... Uma tal de USP... Eu fui aceita... Então acho que vai dar tudo certo!

- Mas... San, e o Kohaku? – perguntei, lembrando de seu irmão mais novo, que ainda teria mais uns cinco anos de treinos pela frente... Sabia que minha amiga não conseguiria ficar longe do irmão por tanto tempo... Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando vi um pouco da alegria sumir de seus olhos, os cantos de sua boca penderam minimamente para baixo.

- Ele... Ele... Vai Sobreviver... – sua voz baixa me fez pensar que o problema era se ela sobreviveria.

- E você Rin? – perguntei me deitando de lado, enquanto olhava para ela curiosa, mudando de assunto rápido para voltarmos à animação anterior.

- Ah... Eu ainda não sei bem... – ela resmungou, e eu soube exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Fechei a cara.

- Rin Akashima, você não está pensando em ir atrás daquele homem misterioso de seus sonhos, não é? – meu tom irritado fez ambas me observarem, uma com olhar de concordância... A outra um tanto envergonhada.

- Rin, não pode estar falando sério! – Sango atacou, ao que a outra apenas abaixou a cabeça... Fiquei com um pouco de pena de Rin, mas ela estava indo longe demais.

- Eu... Eu sei que parece loucura mas... – ela nos encarou séria, nos olhos aquela expressão firme e irredutível tão característicos de quando já tomou uma decisão – ele é real... Eu sei que é... É a única lembrança que tenho...

Eu ia dizer alguma coisa quando Kohako entrou após uma ou duas batidas, já vestido com seus pijamas azuis de flanela, os olhos pequenos de sono. Ele parou na porta, um tato estático ao ver a irmã de toalha, mas logo se recompôs e começou a falar, olhando para a parede ao fundo.

- Ah, Mana, Ka-chan, Rin-chan... O mestre deseja vê-las… Agora.

**28 HORAS ATRÁS**

- Você... Você tem que estar brincando! – Sango exclamou, quase se levantando, tendo de se controlar muito para não pular no pescoço do Mestre.

Infelizmente, naquele momento, nem eu nem Rin conseguimos tirar a razão dela, de modo que estaríamos de mãos atadas se o por acontecesse – ou seja, se ela tentasse avançar sobre o mestre.

- Não há brincadeira alguma – ele continuou, ainda pacífico, seus longos cabelos negros emoldurando seu rosto claro com uma franja um tanto desgrenhada, um kimono azul e vermelho todo bordado com símbolos em runas – infelizmente, terei de adiar a dispensa de vocês...

- Mas... Mas _mestre!_ – exclamei, tentando manter a voz baixa – já está tudo acertado! Nossas matrículas, nossas viagens... _Tudo!_ Foram anos servindo a Liga...Por que ao menos não avisou antes? – não consegui esconder a mágoa em minha voz...

- Porque até alguns segundos atrás, jovem Kagome, não sabia que precisaríamos de reforços...

- Perdão senhor – Rin interrompeu – mas o senhor disse reforços... Onde exatamente? Que missão falhou...?

- Kouga ... Partiu à uma semana para completar uma missão importante... – aquelas palavras começaram a me deixar preocupada, senti um aperto no coração, o ar se tornando pesado como se faltasse oxigênio ao meu redor – não recebíamos notícias suas à três dias...

- Que missão era essa? – exigi, fazendo as palavras trêmulas passarem pelo nó em minha garganta.

- Ele deveria se infiltrar, observar e aniquilar... A família Taisho – comentou pausadamente, dando ênfase a cada palavra.

- E... E o que aconteceu a ele Mestre? – ouvi Rin perguntando num fio de voz... Eu também queria saber, muito... Mas as palavras não iriam sair!

- Kouga foi morto hoje pela manhã, antes que conseguisse completar a missão.

E foi isso. Meu mundo começou a rodar... Senti as lágrimas chegando a meus olhos, o chão faltando abaixo de mim enquanto minhas unhas se fincavam nas palmas... Kouga estava morto, _morto..._ e... E o mestre falava como se não fosse nada de mais? Parecia até que ele havia descartado um lenço usado na lixeira... Não, devia haver uma coisa errada, precisava ser um engano. Kouga não estava morto, não estava!

Por detrás de minha mente conturbada, enquanto tentava manter a postura, pude ouvir suas ultimas palavras...

- ...Tóquio em no máximo vinte e quatro horas...

- O que? - exclamei, um arrepio percorrendo minha coluna - vai nos mandar para o Japão novamente? - aquilo não fazia sentido.

- Vocês tem deveres para serem cumpridos na Terra do Sol Nascente - foram as únicas palavras que ouvimos dele.

**AGORA**

Aquelas realmente foram as piores vinte e quatro horas da minha vida... Não consegui dormir a noite e acabei atrapalhando o sono das outras, que ficaram comigo até umas cinco e meia da manhã... Mas o problema é que mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo pensando... Eu ainda não conseguia me conformar! Quer dizer, demos nosso tempo e nosso sangue pela causa, mas parecia que isso não era suficiente... Queriam também a nossa vida! E ele era jovem, um ano mais velho que eu... Deveria estar indo para a faculdade comigo na Inglaterra, estar fazendo planos para o futuro!

E nem um funeral ele teria...

- Agora vai mais rápido Kagome! – Sango resmungou no meu ouvido com tom entediado – se continuar nesse ritmo só chegaremos para o ano novo.

- Quer dirigir? – perguntei com um tom falsamente animado, tentando manter os olhos na estrada.

- Passo – ela quase gritou, fazendo uma careta de desagrado.

- Então calada! – mandei, mas logo em seguida aumentei a velocidade, observando o marcador do velocímetro subindo lentamente, de oitenta pra noventa, pra cem, cento e dez...

- Ei meninas – Rin chamou ajeitando os óculos enquanto desviava os olhos de alguns mapas e nos olhava preocupada – vocês sabem como chegar a universidade?

- A inteligente aqui é você! – Sango comentou antes de jogar-se novamente esparramada no banco de trás e fechar os olhos – agora, se puderem me deixar em paz, _eu_ preciso dormir!

- Claro... E eu não! – resmunguei coçando os olhos e fitando a estrada escura à frente.

- Você é um caso a parte – retrucou com a voz pesada, sonolenta, e então podíamos ouvir sua respiração se acalmando enquanto ela sonhava sobre algo muito bom, já que volta e meia começava a rir.

Rin ficou acordada por mais algumas horas, até entrarmos na rodovia que levaria diretamente a Tóquio, tentando me fazer companhia, mas ambas sabíamos que ela estava quebrava devido à noite anterior. Eu não queria que ela dormisse... Rin era a mais gentil de nós – embora as lutas a tivessem endurecido um pouco – e seria bom falar com ela, tentar tirar algumas preocupações da cabeça...

Mas eu tinha certas urgências que deveriam ser resolvidas antes de chegar à universidade. Ontem pela manhã, enquanto arrumávamos nossas coisas, recebemos, como de costume, um envelope que nos mostraria um plano de ação e algumas estratégias que poderíamos utilizar, além de passaportes e documentos falsos... Essa era uma das grandes cartadas da Liga... Nenhum de nós tínhamos qualquer registro. Para todos os efeitos, Kagome, Rin e Sango nunca existiram...

De qualquer modo, aparentemente, o mais imediato era eliminar os mais jovens... Inu Taisho, o patriarca, possuía dos filhos e um sobrinho que morava com ele desde que nasceu. Iriamos nos infiltrar na faculdade, descobrir quem eles eram – mais um dos protocolos... Deveríamos espionar a todos, pois esse tipo de informação não nos era passada – ganhar sua confiança... O que poderia exigir alguns métodos mais... Furtivos se é que me entende... E por fim, os mataríamos. Depois, passaríamos a Inu Taisho e sua esposa.

Pela primeira vez eu estava totalmente focada... Eles haviam matado Kouga! E eu jurei... Jurei que encontraria seu assassino... E o faria pagar pelo que havia feito... Com a própria vida...

_Quando terminarem, suas dispensas e vagas nas faculdades estarão esperando por vocês._

Aquelas palavras chegaram por meio de um bilhete, dentro do envelope... Realmente, Mestre sabia como manipular as pessoas e as obrigar a fazer o que ele queria. Mas acima disso, sua maior arma era nosso respeito, lealdade e gratidão...

É um tanto estranho, mas sim, gratidão... Todos fomos, bem, _encontrados_ por ele em meio a algum acidente... Ele salvou a todos nós... E éramos gratos por isso. Menos Sango.

Mas isso é complicado, uma história longa demais... E eu estava com muito sono e cansada para pensar em histórias longas... Peguei uma barra de chocolate num porta objetos ao lado do meu banco e comecei a comer distraidamente, enquanto observava o sol finalmente nascendo ao longe.

- É Kagome – resmunguei para mim mesma, com a boca cheia – Bem vinda ao Japão!

**-#-**

- Universidade Shikon no Tama? – Sango resmungou depois de termos estacionado o carro em alguma vaga ali perto e caminhado em direção aos grandes portões abertos que levariam ao interior da universidade – sendo figuras tão importantes, esses Taxa não deveriam estudar em uma faculdade de... Maior renome?

- Primeiro, é Taisho Sango – Rin corrigiu num tom brando – e depois, essa é uma das melhores universidades aqui do país... Tóquio é famosa por causa dela... Vem gente de todo mundo buscando uma vaga...

- É... Da pra ver pelo seu sotaque Russo – brinquei empurrando-a pelo ombro.

- Como se vocês não tivessem também! – ela argumentou dando uma risada leve... O prédio estava quase deserto, então ainda não estávamos chamando muita atenção.

- Bem... Eu falava _português..._ É normal ter sotaque! – Sango se defendeu – agora, vocês duas vieram daqui! Cadê toda graciosidade e fluência que eu esperava? – ela fez aquela cara de desprezo exagerada, como se sentisse vergonha por nós, e voltamos a rir.

- Ai, certo... Agora vamos pensar em como proceder gente... As pessoas estão começando a chegar!

- E a notar! – Sango resmungou, olhando meio torto para a multidão que adentrava os grandes portões aos poucos – Rin, qual o plano?

- Acho que é melhor o básico... Dividir para conquistar! – nos aproximamos mais, falando num tom baixo para que o som não chegasse a ouvidos indesejados – Vamos nos separar... E nos misturar com esses alunos... Quem achar um dos Taisho fica de olho nele... São três, então é mais fácil... Assim que cada uma tiver seu alvo... Nós atacamos!

- Por mim, combinado! – apoiei com um meio sorriso tristonho.

- Faremos um apanhado ao fim do dia! – Sango acrescentou – nos encontramos em frente ao carro quando as aulas terminarem.

- Sim – Rin concordou com a cabeça – e lembrem-se... Kagome, você agora é Kirara... Sango é Sarah e eu sou Riana.

- Vou me lembrar disso – sussurrei, antes de me afastar delas e acenar com a mão – nos vemos depois meninas!

Elas acenaram de volta e logo se dispersaram, desaparecendo na multidão...

Enquanto caminhava, peguei o horário em minha bolsa, para ver quais seriam as aulas do dia... Eu estava torcendo para que não tivéssemos aula no laboratório, porque estava com minha blusa branca, com asas bordadas em fios prateados nas costas e minha saia azul bebe, com pequenas sakuras desenhadas... Minha roupa favorita, numa tentativa de começar bem o dia, e sabemos que acidentes podem acontecer em laboratórios. Felizmente, teríamos apenas teóricas por pelo menos duas semanas, então eu estaria tranquila... Mesmo assim...

Guardei novamente o horário dentro da bolsa enquanto pegava um elástico que havia guardado em casos de necessidade. Estava muito quente ali... Era fim do verão, mas parecia que a primavera que estava chegando ao fim... _A Russia nunca seria tão quente perto do outono..._ Tentei me consolar, prendendo meus longos cabelos num rabo alto, para então voltar a andar e observar a faculdade.

Aquele campus era composto por três prédios, cada um distante do outro um quilômetro mais ou menos, percurso este preenchido por pequenos bosques, pistas de ciclismo, para carros e até mesmo para coper... Até hoje não consigo compreender porque as pessoas gostam tanto de ficar correndo em círculos, mas enfim... O primeiro prédio era de aulas teóricas, tanto das áreas de exatas como as de humanas. Era um prédio muito alto e antigo, de uma cor marfim cuidadosamente limpa. As janelas eram altas e largas e haviam salas dos dois lados, nos seis andares, embora o primeiro fosse uma espécie de fundação, já que grandes pilastras sustentavam o segundo andar, criando um corredor coberto, onde haviam vários bancos e alguns bebedouros, onde seria muito agradável ficar estudando... Caso chegasse muito cedo ou muito tarde.

O segundo prédio era o mais novo de todos, fora construídos a cinco anos e sofrera uma reforma recente, para melhorar e ampliar as salas e equipamentos. Este era cinza, de quatro andares, com janelas espelhadas ocupando toda a parede, as quais estavam sempre abertas... Entre esses dois, para a esquerda havia um pequeno passeio, que não passava de um caminho envolto de inúmeras árvores, levando até o lago que tomava quase toda a extensão oeste do lugar. À direita, porém, havia uma casa de dois andares, com estrutura de madeira e paredes de vidro claro, pelas quais se podiam ver em estantes bem organizadas, fileiras e mais fileiras de vidros, além de uma escada em espiral que conectava os dois pisos. Aquela seria então a biblioteca.

O terceiro e mais antigo, porém, encantava a qualquer arquiteto muito mais do que os outros dois prédios. Ele era muito largo e comprido, aparentando ter três ou quatro corredores e cerca de cinco andares. Havia, ao nível do chão, uma larga escadaria que levava até portas duplas de carvalho antigo, emoldurado por enormes janelas quadras de ambos os lados, as quais rodeavam todo o prédio, com belas molduras douradas para o lado de fora. Essas janelas se estendiam por todos os andares, bem espaçadas, permitindo-se que se visse bem a cor das largas paredes de concreto, que haviam sido pintadas em uma cor clara de marrom avermelhada, provavelmente com tinta a óleo. No último andar, haviam pequenas torres de vigia, uma em cada ponta, e no centro, na parede da porta, estendia-se para o céu uma formação intrincada feita – muito provavelmente – com gesso e mármore, a qual segurava um imenso relógio com números romanos e aros dourados. O resto do teto era protegido por aquelas pequenas "paredes" recortadas, formando espécies de quadrados espaçados uns dos outros.

Esse era o dormitório dos alunos... Pelo menos daqueles que preferiam – ou precisavam – ficar ali

Eu estava caminhando distraidamente em um grande jardim a frente do prédio um, onde teria minha primeira aula, observando as árvores esparsas e as mesinhas onde vários alunos sentavam, sem nenhuma preocupação, rindo, conversando... _Foco Kagome, FOCO!_ Ralhei comigo mesma, antes que perdesse a linha dos meus objetivos e começasse a divagar.

Olhei distraidamente meu relógio de pulso... Ainda faltava algum tempo! Bocejei, cansada da viagem... Talvez não houvesse problemas em passar na cantina e comprar alguma coisa... Tipo, um café preto e sem açúcar, nada muito forte entende... Ou talvez um energético... Não pude evitar uma careta. Detestava aquelas bebidas extremamente doces que te deixam hiperativo pelo resto da vida!

A cantina era mais para frente, à direita, uma construção baixa em inox, com o telhado de placas brancas e as paredes de vidro, quase como a biblioteca... Dentro, podia-se ver o batalhão de mesas e cadeiras, além de, mais ao fundo, o "balcão" onde se comprava os tickets, o segundo, de comidas prontas, como salgadinhos, sucos e doces, e o terceiro, um espaço aberto com um buffet, agora todo fechado, para a hora do almoço... e Bem à direita... Ahá! Lá está minha salvação, a máquina de café!

- Ah, estou salva... Obrigada Kami por não me deixar dormir no primeiro dia de aula! – exclamei feliz, enquanto o cheiro de grama recém aparada e pó invadia minhas narinas... Aparentemente quase todos ali haviam tirado o material das caixas na noite anterior... O cheiro de mofo estava forte até ali fora... Mas espera lá!

Por que é que eu estou _sentindo_ isso?

Passei a língua por meus dentes e senti-os começando a ficar pontudos... Pontudos demais!

- A Kami! – resmunguei, olhando para os lados, procurando por alguém que pudesse ter notado alguma coisa em mim... Mas aparentemente ninguém havia reparado na aluna Russa.

Suspirei aliviada, fechei os olhos e me concentrei para reverter o inicio da mudança... Em poucos segundos o único cheiro que senti foram de suco de pacotinho recém feito e croissant fresco, ao entrar na cantina... Fui direto comprar meu ticket, pensando distraidamente no que havia acontecido. Algo estava errado, quer dizer, eu não mudo a não ser que haja alguma ameaça... Ou que minha alma responda a um estimulo direto... Ou seja, eu preciso _querer..._ Peguei meu celular e comecei a teclar uma mensagem para as meninas com uma mão, deixando meu horário ao lado da máquina, para poder pegar o café e olhar para onde exatamente deveria ir... Me atrapalhei um pouco com as teclas... Quem havia sido o gênio que me deu um celular touch? Meus dedos eram grandes demais para aquilo... Peguei o café na mão e voltei para o grande jardim, ainda escrevendo freneticamente...

Foi apenas quando terminei de enviar que lembrei.

- Droga! O meu horário! – girei nos calcanhares, dando um gole no café, pronta para correr à cantina, porém, algo esbarra em mim, fazendo-me quase perder o equilíbrio.

Sinto um líquido espeço escorrendo em minha blusa e uma mão forte me segurando pelo braço, o barulho oco do celular estatelando na grama ao meu lado.

Olho para cima, e a respiração quase fica presa em meus lábios.

A minha frente, estava um garoto alto de pele clara, os longos cabelos brancos, balançavam livremente ao vento... Seus olhos dourados eram tão claros, tão amarelos, que eu poderia jurar que ele usava lentes de contato... Estava com uma blusa branca de mangas curtas sem estampa e um colete jeans escuro cheio de bolsos, batendo sobre a calça também jeans negra e combinando com o all-star preto clássico. Ele parecia ser a encarnação da própria noite... Mas o que eu mais estranhei, foram as orelhinhas felinas no topo da sua cabeça... Ele... Ele... Será?

E então o encanto se quebrou quando finalmente me dei conta do que havia acontecido.

- Ai! Era minha blusa favorita! – exclamei me soltando com um safanão, enquanto olhava o roxo da uva escorrendo por minha camiseta, até poucos minutos atrás, tão alva quanto uma nuvem.

- Devia ter olhado para frente, e não tentando falar ao telefone e andar ao mesmo tempo! - ele contra-atacou, jogando o copo vazio num lixo ali perto como se não se importasse nem um pouco com a grosseria que havia cometido.

- Seria muito mais simples pedir desculpas! - exclamei um tanto irritada, abaixando-me para pegar o celular e guarda-lo na bolsa, percebendo então respingos em minha saia.

_Ah Kami!_ Choraminguei percebendo o estrago.

- Seria muito mais _simples_ - a palavra saiu em um sibilo - você se ater ao número de atividades que seu cérebro consegue processar por vez...

Não sabia se havia entendido direito, mas aquilo... Aquilo na voz dele era _sarcasmo_? Ora, mas eu não deixaria isso barato.

- Escuta aqui o loiro de farmácia! – dei bastante ênfase às palavras, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos – quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo em? Não passa de mais um baka que se acha o centro do mundo! Pois vou te dizer, já estou farta de gente como você!

- Ora sua... Sua bruxa! – exclamou irritado – saiba que eu iria pedir desculpas, se você não fosse tão grossa e mal-humorada.

- Grossa e mal-humorada... – sussurrei – grossa e mal HUMORADA? VOCÊ ACABOU DE DESTRUIR MINHA ROUPA!

- Foi você que bateu em mim! – abriu os braços ao lado do corpo como se não tivesse nenhuma parte no ocorrido. Aquilo não conseguiu o efeito calmante que ele esperava...

- Não... eu _ainda_ não bati em você – ameacei entre dentes encostando um dedo em seu peito, como uma espécie de aviso.

- Ei! – uma garota que estava ao lado dele (e eu ainda não havia notado) deu um tapa na minha mão, me afastando o garoto – pode ir tirando as patinhas do meu namorado!

_O cachorro aqui é ele garota!_ Pensei seriamente em retrucar... Mas vai que ela é daquelas mimadas meio... Desculpem o termo, meio retardadas... Podia achar que eu estava xingando ela de cadela por associação...

É, ela era mais uma patricinha no mundo! Dava pra ver só pelo jeito de se vestir... A garota estava com uma minissaia jeans colada ao corpo... Tão mini que até eu fiquei com vergonha, usava uma regata com de rosa justíssima, talvez uma tentativa de aumentar o busto quase inexistente... É querida, desculpa, não deu certo! Além disso, os longos cabelos estavam impecavelmente lisos, caindo até seu quadril, além da franja bem corta que chegava até os olhos, com uma forte maquiagem com de rosa e os lábios melados de gloss... Credo, ele beija _isso_? Tá né, gosto é gosto... Mas aposto que ela ainda vai rolar pelas escadas com aquele salto quinze cor de rosa.

- Ah, é seu? – perguntei despreocupada.

- É isso mesmo! – estufou o peito para cima de mim, com um sorriso de desprezo.

- Certo então... Lembre-se de manter seu cachorrinho na coleira da próxima vez que o levar pra passear... – fiz cara de dó, antes de completar – ou então a carrocinha pode busca-lo... E quem sabe até salvar as gerações futuras... – acho que o sarcasmo em minha voz deixou bem clara minha opinião sobre a necessidade de se castrar cachorros que sofriam de grosseria e falta de tato.

E então virei-me, com um pouco mais de dignidade, na direção oposta. Só que infelizmente ouvi algumas coisas que teriam sido melhor aproveitadas quando guardadas e não compartilhadas... Para o próprio bem dele, quero dizer. Eu não estava procurando confusão, sério mesmo, eu ainda _não sou_ a Sango... Mas aqueles dois haviam conseguido estragar meu dia de verdade!

- Quem permitiu que essa louca entrasse? – a tal patricinha resmungou... Até aí tudo bem, continuei andando, mas então veio a resposta...

Urgh! Desgraça!

- Acho que estão abrindo cotas para deficientes mentais agora... – ele comentou com desprezo começou a rir.

Estaquei, girei nos calcanhares e voltei, pisando firme até o louro oxigenado, meus olhos fervendo de raiva. Tipinho... Quem disse que eu estava ali por cota? E se eu estivesse, queria dizer que era muito mais inteligente que ele! Estava ali por mérito, não por dinheiro!

- .TA – falei bem pausadamente, ficando nas pontas de minhas sapatilhas rosa bebe para poder fuzila-lo nos olhos.

- Eu disse... Que você... É louca! – repetiu se aproximando mais de mim.

Deu um sorriso maligno, enquanto observava a prepotência dele, lembrando que ainda havia algo que eu podia fazer. Antes que qualquer um tentasse me impedir, virei meu café quente em sua cabeça, manchando os cabelos prateados aparentemente tão bem cuidados. Mal pude conter o riso da vitória!

- Ei! – ele gritou, passando as mãos na cabeça devido ao líquido quente – O que pensa que está fazendo... Sua... Sua...

- Guarde seus adjetivos para você, louro de farmácia – resmunguei fazendo pouco com a mão – mas sabe... Deveria tingir o cabelo... Você moreno fica muito mais interessante do que com esses cabelinhos sem graça... Adeus vovô!

Cantarolei, já me virando, até que senti uma mão me segurando pelo ombro. O cheiro de perfume caro invadiu minhas narinas, ao mesmo tempo que as unhas bem feitas apertavam meu ombro machucado. Contive a vontade de estapear a mão dela e me virei lentamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços enquanto esperava. Aquela altura, todos já estavam olhando mesmo... Um escândalo a mais um a menos, agora, não me tirariam a fama de "Russa Desequilibrada".

- O que foi lacinho cor-de-rosa, se perdeu da sua mãe e quer ajuda para encontra-la? – escarneci tentando manter uma expressão de tédio, embora estivesse gargalhando por dentro.

Ela espremeu os olhos em fendas e sussurrou.

- Ora... Sua... Sua _zinha_ – cuspiu em mim – quem disse que você pode molhar meu namorado e sair impunemente?

- Ui Vovô – resmunguei – agora também precisa de ajuda para se defender... A idade é algo realmente lastimável... – comentei com pena.

- Kikyo, pare com isso! – ele quase exigiu mal humorado.

- Mas ela... – começou, sem dar muita bola para seu pedido, mas eu intervi.

- Está bravinha porque molhei seu bonequinho _flor?_ – perguntei, enquanto fitava discreta a latinha de coca em suas mãos, apanhando-a rapidamente e virando o conteúdo sobre seus cabelos cheios de hidratação e sessões no salão de beleza – prontinho! Agora pode se juntar a ele e se tornarem um casal _molhadinho para sempre!_ – falei como se estivesse me dirigindo a um retardado, antes de me virar.

- Agora, eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar cuidando da ala infantil, se me dão licença...

Comecei a caminhar, mas fui atropelada por Kikyo, que corria para o banheiro em desespero. Comecei a rir desenfreadamente da cena, fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto, até que uma mão firme me virou de novo.

- Ai! – resmunguei – já tá perdendo a graça sabia?

- Você... Vai pagar! – ele sibilou, os olhos brilhando em fúria.

- Primeiro – sibilei no mesmo estado de espírito que ele – solte o meu braço... – puxei com força, me livrando de seu aperto de ferro – segundo... Seu mauricinho baka...

- Pare de me insultar bruxa! – ele quase gritou – o descontrolado aqui não sou eu!

- Pois pode ficar ai, ralhando com as árvores, por que não estou com a mínima paciência para aturar criança hoje!

- A mas você não...

- Os dois, parados! – ouvimos uma voz grave, cortando as palavras do garoto albino, fazendo a nós dois estacar no lugar e virar o rosto em direção a um senhor idoso, vestindo um terno social, nos encarando com cara de pouco amigos. Os cabelos castanhos já estavam meio brancos e os olhos negros aparentavam certo cansaço.

- Di...Diretor... Myuga? – ele gaguejou, se afastando de mim – sei o que parece que esta acontecendo mas nós...

- Vocês terão bastante tempo para se explicar senhor InuYasha... Quando estiverem na minha sala... Agora! – exclamou, fazendo-nos acompanha-lo por entre o prédio um, até o terceiro andar, parando em uma grande sala após a recepção, onde uma moça nos olhava boquiaberta, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de quem atendia no telefone.

- Que ótimo – resmunguei bem baixo.

- Isso é tudo sua culpa – o tal InuYasha sussurrou de volta, apertando meu braço com as garras quando não havia ninguém olhando.

- Cara feia para mim é fome – retruquei assim que nos sentamos de um lado da mesa, pisando fortemente em seu pé, de modo a obriga-lo a conter um gemido de dor.

O diretor sentou-se à nossa frente e fitou-nos com os olhos semicerrados, sem falar nada a principio. Eu já estava começando a me sentir desconfortável. Nunca havia passado por uma situação daquela... Quer dizer, toda minha vida me mantive sob controle, sem brigar quando não havia necessidade...

E em meu primeiro dia de volta ao Japão, lá estava eu, frente a frente com o diretor, que me via como "a aluna nova problemática" muito provavelmente.

- Expliquem-se – exigiu em tom baixo, com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa, olhando de um para o outro.

- Diretor nós...

- Ela é uma louca...

- E ele não quis pedir desculpas e...

- Parem! – pediu, escondendo o rosto nas mãos por um segundo – um de cada vez!

Eu estava pronta para narrar minha trágica história quando a secretaria bateu na porta levemente, algumas vezes seguidas.

- Entre! – Myuga pediu, já massageando as têmporas, como quem pressentia que ele teria ainda mais problemas pela frente.

- Senhor, desculpe interrompê-lo mas... – e então empurrou Sango, Rin e mais uns dois garotos que eu nunca havia visto antes para dentro da sala – a professora Kieno teve alguns problemas com eles... – apontou para Rin e um garoto albino muito parecido com InuYasha, mas sem orelhinhas no topo da cabeça e com uma postura bem mais séria– e esses outros dois quase quebraram a cantina...

Percebi mesmo que Sango estava recoberta por uma pequena camada de Chantilly... O que será que havia acontecido? A duas olharam para mim e eu sorri amarelo, esperando nossos quatro novos colegas de carceragem se acomodarem.

Assim que a secretária saiu e nos sete estávamos devidamente instalados, o diretor estreitou os olhos em fendas, passou um lencinho na testa, onde já se podiam ver alguns pontinhos brilhantes e suspirou... Acho que eu não iria querer estar no lugar dele... Quer dizer, Já imaginou, ficar soando pela cabeça?

- Quero explicações – ele começou com um tom um meio irritado – quero entender que raios está acontecendo aqui!

Desta vez, ninguém falou nada, apenas trocamos olhares silenciosos, esperando que ele continuasse falando, porque obviamente ele queria saber outras coisas. E estávamos certos, já que após alguns segundos, ele recomeçou a falar, fuzilando um por um com os olhos deliberadamente.

- Primeiro dia de aula, e encontro em minha sala, três de meus melhores alunos - pude ver os garotos abaixando a cabeça sob o olhar do diretor - e três alunas novas... – seu olhar frio caiu sobre mim, congelando meu sangue nas veias... Agora entendi por que eles abaixaram a cabeça!

Sim, isso é o que eu posso chamar de uma recepção de boas vindas! Pensei entediada enquanto chutava InuYasha por debaixo da mesa, ainda irritava com ele, e sentia seu chute em resposta..

Realmente, teria sido melhor passar o dia dormindo no carro...

**Queria agradescer à Ave Fenix, é muito bom quando as pessoas gostam do que a gente escreve! Espero que também tenha gostado deste capítulo, viu? Até a próxima... Beijos a todos!**


End file.
